Skull shape in Down's syndrome differs from comparative data in unaffected individuals on a highly age-dependent basis. Soon after birth, the frontal convexity is markedly protuberant among the trisomy group as opposed to their normative contemporaries. This difference disappears by about 8 years of age, leaving skull shape similar in both. Presently, investigation is underway in order to test the possible influences aberrant cranial base formation may have upon overall calvarial development. This type of assessment into craniofacial development is being extended to other congenital malformation syndromes in order to better understand growth patterns among normal and abnormal children. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Israel, H. 1976 Variability in patterns of expansion throughout the craniofacial structures as one ages. Amer. J. Phys. Anthrop., in press. Israel, H. 1976 The fundamentals of cranial and facial growth. In Human Growth: A comprehensive treatise. Eds. F. Falkner and J. Tanner. Plenum Publishing Corporation, New York, in press.